Blame Everyone But Me For This Mess McFly
by electrikbloom
Summary: McFly story. Danny's sister, AJ, and her bestfriend, Shyana, are dating Dougie and Danny. So far they have wuit their jobs at Starbucks & are on tour with the guys. Haha. Just read it. Take the Hint. :P:D
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo. First story on this site. Hope it doesn't suck too much. D:**

**I do not own McFly, neither do I want to. :**

* * *

"I hate you, you know that? You get to go travel all over the world while I'm stuck in a shitty-ass flat in England, whilst your sunbathing in Oz. And now it's raining."  
"AJ, don't even give me that, we offered to let you come with!"  
"Okay, I know, but I couldn't easily just quit my job to go on tour with you."  
"Yeah, because Starbucks pays much better than...um, selling millions of albums?"  
"Danny, you're so fucking cheap, like you'd give any money to your little sister."  
"I have no problem buying things for Hannah."  
"Yeah, because she's five and you got her into the cartoons you like. You just buy her toys and stuff so you can 'borrow' them from her."  
"You just made quotes in the air when you said borrow, didn't you?"  
I felt my cheeks burn when he said that...he may be thousands of miles away, but my brother still knows how to embarrass me.  
"Maybe...and how did you know anyway?"  
"Cause you're my sister, I know everything about you. And you're wrong, I would give you money."  
"Okay okay, sorry I said anything, I just...ow! fuck!"  
I absently set my hand down on the counter, right on top of my straightener, that I just finished using.  
"AJ? Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I burned my hand with the straightener."  
"Why do you always straighten your hair? I could never do that everyday. Well... not anymore."  
"Well, you don't have to, you have awesome hair that tons of girls, and I bet some guys, love. My hair is just all wavy and frizzy and looks like shit."  
"Your hair does not look like shit!" Okay, that voice did not belong to my brother.  
"Dougie! How did you know I said...Oh my God! Danny! You have me on speaker phone!"  
"Um...sorry..."  
"Look, I'm running late, and I gotta drop Hannah back off at Mum's, talk to her while I finish getting ready."  
"AJ, please don't make me talk to her."  
"Sorry, your punishment is enduring a phone conversation with a five year-old."  
"Andrea! You are not going to..." His voice faded out as I handed to phone to Hannah.  
"Joey!"  
I could picture him cringing on the other end of the phone. Don't get me wrong, we both love Hannah, she's our sister, but it is extremely difficult to hold a conversation with a five year-old, who has a three second attention span.

* * *

I got to work almost twenty minutes late. Damn Danny and damn Mum for giving me every detail about her holiday. And I mean _every_ detail.  
"Andrea! You're late!"  
"I know, I'm sorry...hey, where's Shayna?"  
"She called in sick, so I've had to take care of the customers while I was waiting for you!"  
I ran to the back room, threw my apron on and ran back to the counter. I was a bit distracted for most of the day though, Shayna never ever calls off, I've known her since we were six years-old. She has to be really sick to not go to work. I decided to go check on her after I got off. I called her first though, because her boyfriend, Dustin, is a controlling asshole and doesn't want her seeing me outside of work. I know it's just because he knows I'll eventually convince her to leave him.  
"Hello?"  
"Shay, it's me. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Can...can you come over?"  
Her voice cracked and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I just hung up, not bothering to even say goodbye and got to her house ten minutes later. I knocked and as soon as the door opened I gasped. She had a huge red mark on her face, obviously from Dustin.  
"Oh my God, Shayna! Did Dustin do that?"  
The tears pouring out of her eyes were enough of an answer for me.  
"Get your stuff, you are not staying here anymore."  
"But...what about..."  
"You're gonna call the police about Dustin, you are staying with me, and the guys won't be back from tour for another week, we'll figure out what to do after that."  
"Okay..."  
"I know you're disappointed that you won't see Danny for another week, but dont worry, I'm pretty sure he likes you too."  
I expected her to blush and get embarrassed that I called her out on it. I know they both like each other. But, Shayna actually burst into tears again when I said that.  
"Oh God, Shay, I'm sorry...I didn't think talking about Danny would get you upset."  
"No it's just...he's the reason Dustin hit me."

**Review and all that good stuff, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own McFly. Neither do I want to. :)**

"What? How is Danny responsible for Dustin hitting you?"  
She just knelt down to the floor, and picked up the pieces of paper torn up, lying around the room.  
"Dustin said he didn't trust me, so he read my diary...and I wrote something about how I wished I wasn't with Dustin because then, maybe, I'd have a chance with Danny. Although I doubt that, Danny has millions of girls that wanna have his babies, he would never want me."  
_If she only knew._  
"Come on, let's just get back home."  
"Okay."

* * *

**Shayna's POV**  
"Um, AJ? Where am I gonna sleep?"  
"Take Danny's room for tonight, we'll move stuff around tomorrow, I'm too tired now."  
"Okay."  
I walked into Danny's room, feeling a bit odd to be in the bedroom of the guy I am so in love with. I set my stuff down on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once the water hit me, I started crying, why was I stupid enough to stay with Dustin this long? I stepped out of the shower and wiped away my tears, I'm not going to waste anymore time upset about Dustin. I'm finally away from him and I can find someone who's not going to treat me like shit. I wrapped a towel around myself and slipped my Panic! CD into the player while I went through my bags for my pajamas. I grabbed my brush and found myself singing along with Brendon.  
_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck"_  
"Shayna?"  
I spun towards the voice, letting out a shriek and running to the bathroom when I saw Joe standing in the doorway. My cheeks were bright red and I wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.  
"Shay? It's me, what's wrong?"  
I opened the door to see AJ staring at me worriedly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Is Danny around?"  
"No, he's back downstairs, what's going on?"  
"Not only did he walk in on me in just a towel, but I was dancing around like an idiot, singing: 'a hotter touch, a better fuck.' I want to die right now."  
"Look, it's gonna be fine. Here's your clothes, change and come into my room, it'll be like a sleepover."

**

* * *

**

AJ's POV

I walked downstairs to find Danny looking through the refrigerator for something to eat.  
"Okay, what are you doing here?"  
"Um, I live here, and...hey, you see me for the first time in two months, and I don't even get a hug?"  
"Okay, fine."  
I gave him a quick hug, but I wasn't done questioning him.  
"Why are you back now? I thought you still had a week of recording left."  
"Oh...err... we finished early, so um, what was Shayna doing in my room in just a towel?"  
"She broke up with Dustin and needs a place to stay, I told her she could use your room tonight. But, she's gonna be sharing my room with me now."  
"So she's not with Dustin anymore?"  
He got this look on his face, like he was thinking that he could maybe have a chance with her now. Okay, I just gotta play Cupid for them...shouldn't be too hard.  
"Don't worry, she feels the same way."  
"Good, I mean...how did you know I like her that way?"  
"I didn't, until just now."  
"Damn it! How do you always get me to tell you things like that?"  
"I may be younger, but I'm much smarter than you."  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm just kidding."  
"Hey AJ!"  
Dougie came through the door, dropping his stuff on the floor.  
"You better pick all that shit up! What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I'm not allowed to come visit my friend's little sister?"  
"No, because I know you have something up your sleeve."  
He took his hoodie off and turned the sleeves inside out.  
"Nope, they're empty."  
"Haha, that was so funny Dougie."  
"I knew you'd appreciate my humor, actually, Danny said I could stay here tonight. I don't feel like going home."  
"Danny! Where the fuck is he supposed to sleep?!"  
"Probably the same place we are."  
I turned to see Harry and Tom walk in, dropping their stuff on top of Dougie's.  
"What? Danny said you lazy asses could stay here?!"  
"Yep."  
"Jackass."  
Even though I was pissed, I ran and gave them both hugs. I did it just because I knew it would bug Dougie that he didn't get a hug.  
"That's not fair!"  
"Awww, poor Douglas feels left out. Gonna turn all emo now?"  
"AJ stop being mean! Can I have a hug?"  
"Of course."  
I ran and jumped on him, luckily he was prepared and didn't drop me, like he did when they were leaving.  
"I missed you AJ."  
"Missed you too Dougie-e-e-e-e."  
"Dougie, you know you should just break up with Erin, and admit that you like AJ."  
"What?!"  
Dougie and I just stared at Tom, what the hell? We're just friends, okay, I may have a huge crush on Dougie, but he doesn't like me that way.  
"Tom, you're crazy, me and AJ are just friends. Plus, I love Erin."  
"Okay, I guess some people like psycho bitches."  
No one can tell what Dougie sees in Erin, she's a jealous, crazy bimbo - she must be good in bed or something.  
"Erin is not a psycho bitch!"  
"Yeah, and Danny doesn't like Shayna."  
"Hey! How does everyone know I like Shayna?"  
We all just looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"We didn't."  
"Jesus! AJ already did that to me earlier!"  
"But Danny, you're just so easy to tease like that."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"Okay, fine no more making fun of my overly sensitive big brother. Did you guys bring me anything?"  
"Um, not really, but um, someone made cookies for us, there's some in my bag."  
Dougie dug around and pulled out two plastic bags. Without thinking to ask what kind it was, I grabbed a bag from his hand and shoved the cookie in my mouth. Danny almost jumped on me, pulling my hand away from my mouth, but I already had bitten off half of it.  
"What the fuck is..."  
As soon as I actually paused to taste the cookie, I spat it back out, but it was too late.  
"What was that for? I thought you wanted one."  
"Dougie! Those were peanut butter cookies!"  
"And?"  
"She's allergic to peanuts dumbass! Oh my God, AJ, are you..."  
The rest of his sentence was cut off when everything went black.

* * *

**Shayna's POV**  
I was just sitting there on AJ's bed, waiting for her to tell me it was okay to show my face again. I never want to see Danny ever again. My thoughts were interrupted by frantic knocking on her bedroom door. I opened it to find Tom on the other side.  
"What's going on?"  
"We have to go to the hospital."  
"Oh my God, what happened?"  
"AJ started eating a peanut butter cookie."  
"Holy shit, I'm betting Dougie, the genius, gave it to her."  
"Yeah, now come on."  
I followed Patrick out to his car, not realizing until we were there that I was still wearing my pajamas, luckily I had thrown on a hoodie, so I didn't look quite like a freak.  
"What room is Andrea Jones in?"  
"Um, room 117, just down the hall to your right."  
Me, Harry and Tom walked towards her room to see her walking out, her arm around Danny's shoulder.  
"Forget how to walk too?"  
"Harry, shut the fuck up, considering the fact that I could have died, I think I need some help walking."  
As soon as he saw AJ's glare, Harry shut up.  
"Where's Dougie?"  
Danny pointed down the hall where Dougie was coming around the corner.  
"Erin."  
"She's my friend!...What am I supposed to do?...No I am not cheating on you with her!...Erin, shut up! I am not sleeping with AJ!...Fine, you selfish bitch, it's over!"  
"What was that about?"  
"Erin thinks that I shouldn't have come to the hospital to make sure you were okay. I was supposed to go see her tonight. She's a fucking self-centered bitch and I'm done with her."  
"Finally."  
"Shut up AJ."  
"Hey, we tried to tell you about her."  
"You know if you don't stop..."  
"You'll what? Try to hit me if I don't stop talking about the Barbie you were dating?"  
"AJ!"  
She stuck her tongue out at him and Dougie grabbed her and picked her up.  
"Danny, you might wanna ride with Tom, I think AJ needs to get punished."  
"Guys, please don't have sex in my car."  
"Don't worry we won't have sex...in your car."  
"What?!"  
He didn't answer, he just walked out to the car, still carrying AJ, leaving us to wonder if he was really serious.

**Review and all the good stuffs please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own McFly. OK? :)**

**I feel proud. Lindsey/Lind-Z likes this story. EEEK! :D**

**So this updates for her. :D**

* * *

"Dougie, where are we going? And Danny's gonna be pissed if you do something to his car."  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to his 'baby' I promise."  
"So where are we going?"  
"Back to my place."  
"Why? And not that we're going to sleep together, but won't it be weird with your Mum around?"  
"Didn't Danny tell you? I bought my own place. Get with the times!"  
"When was this? You know he never tells me anything."  
"Months ago. Maybe even a year."  
"No... but I swear you bought a house. Didn't like it. So you went back home?"  
"Oh... yeah. That's true."  
"So, am I the first girl you've brought over?"  
"No, that honor goes to Erin, unfortunately."  
"Why were you even with her that long?"  
"I don't know...I guess I just...I didn't wanna be single again."  
"Oh."  
I was pretty much the opposite of Dougie, I wanted nothing more than to be single the rest of my life. My last boyfriend, Rob, pretty much ruined me from trusting any guy ever again.

* * *

I had to laugh at Dougie acting like a little kid, wanting to show me around his new house (well, new in my eyes). I was having fun, until he showed me the bedroom.  
"Wow, nice place, which I'm betting you didn't decorate, because it looks really good in here."  
"Ha ha, shut up."  
"Doug, you know I'm kidding."  
"I know..."  
He trailed off and as I looked up to see why, he leaned in and kissed me.  
"Dougie, what was..."  
"AJ I've liked you for a long time now and I..."  
"No, Doug you're just upset about Erin. You don't like me."  
"Yes I do."  
"Just think about this okay? I'm Danny's sister, I work at Starbucks and your a famous singer. It would never work."  
"We can make it work."  
He pulled me over to the bed and as soon as his hands reached the bottom of my shirt, I got a horrible flashback and started crying.  
"AJ? What's wrong?"

* * *

**Flashback**  
_I watched as the door to the apartment slammed, and my boyfriend of three years walked out of my life forever. Why? Well, according to the little plastic stick in my hands, I'm pregnant, and Rob said it wasn't his and he wants nothing to do with me or the baby. I just burst into tears and ended up crying myself to sleep, at the kitchen table.  
"AJ, wake up."  
"Go away Danny."  
"You're sleeping at the kitchen table, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, you can't even tell your amazing big brother what's wrong?"  
I started crying again and choked it out.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my God, did you tell Rob?"  
"Yeah and he...he's gone...he called me a whore and said it wasn't his."  
"Oh God, AJ, come here."  
I jumped up from my seat and pretty much threw myself at him.  
"You probably think I'm a whore too."  
"AJ, I would never think that about you. And believe me, I wanna kill Rob right now for doing this to you."  
"He didn't exactly 'do this to me' I made the stupid decision to sleep with him. Um, you...you're not gonna tell the guys are you?"  
"Not unless you want me to, but um, they're gonna be able to tell eventually."  
"I know I just...God, I'm 19, I'm not ready to be a Mum!"  
"Shhh, AJ, calm down, it'll be okay."  
"I really don't wanna tell Shayna yet, so um...I know this is kinda weird to ask, but could you come along to the doctor with me tomorrow?"  
"Anything you want."  
The next morning, I was on the verge of a heart attack, I was almost positive I was pregnant, the doctor's visit was just gonna make it definite.  
"Andrea Jones?"  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
I got up and walked into the room to get the results of the test.  
"Well, Andrea, we have the results and...it appears that you are not pregnant."  
"Wait...what? I'm not?"  
"No, sometimes home pregnancy tests are wrong."  
"Oh my God."  
I just sat there, in shock...I was so relieved that I wasn't pregnant. And then the anger and sadness about Rob overwhelmed me, he left for no reason. Although, now, I wasn't sure I would want to be with him anymore. I walked out to the waiting room, in a daze, pretty much and Danny jumped out of his chair.  
"So?"  
"I'm not pregnant. The test was wrong."  
"Okay, you look more upset than I thought you would be."  
"It's just...Rob left me for no reason! I thought I was gonna marry him someday."  
"Rob's an ass, you'll find someone else. I know it."  
"But I...I wanted to be with Rob!"  
I broke down and Danny helped me out to the car.  
"You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?"  
"I promise, I won't."  
"Thanks."  
_**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Shayna's the only other person, besides Danny, and now you, who knows why Rob and I broke up."  
I started crying again and Dougie wrapped his arms around me.  
"God, I'm sorry I pretty much forced this out of you. I didn't mean to pressure you into anything."  
"No, it's okay...it felt good to tell someone."  
It also felt good to have Dougie hugging me, but I wasn't going to admit that.  
"You know what else feels good?"  
"What?"  
"This."  
He leaned down and kissed me. Okay, I am falling for this boy, very hard. If I only knew what falling in love with Dougie Poynter would do to me.

**Review and all that good stuff? Hint. Hint. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im not in posession of McFly. I have nothing to do with them. Etc, Etc.**

**Keep them reviews coming in. All reviews will be returned. ;P**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Dougie yelling at someone on the phone. Yes - Dougie was yelling.  
"_**DANNY**_! Do you really think I'd do that?! No! She told me about Rob last night, do you think I'd try to sleep with her after that?...We fell asleep watching a movie! Nothing happened!"  
He slammed his phone shut and walked back into the bedroom.  
"Danny's paranoid." He grumbled.  
"Hey, he's just trying to be the protective big brother. Oh shit, I gotta get to work, I'm gonna be in trouble if I'm late again."  
I grabbed my stuff and I was almost out the door when Dougie grabbed me.  
"What?"  
"Um...well, I...um...I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out like...on a date tonight?"  
He seemed really nervous and it was kind of cute.  
"I'd like that."  
If I had any doubts about going out with him, the smile that spread across his face pushed them all away. I can bet you I had an identical look on my face too. I mean, the guy I've had a crush on since I was 15 is asking me on a date! I immediately pulled out my phone to tell Shayna.

* * *

**Shayna's POV**  
Danny insisted on letting me stay at his and AJ's apartment when he found out that Dustin had been hitting me. So we are both sitting at the kitchen table, in a very awkward silence, me, because I am sitting next to the guy I have been in love with since 1st grade, and then there's Danny, who has to sit here with his sister's best friend, who he has no feelings for at all. I was so relieved when 8:30 rolled around and I could actually go to work and get away from Danny for a while.  
"Um, I guess I should be getting ready for work."  
"Okay."  
I changed into my work outfit and was halfway down the hall from the apartment, when the door opened and Danny walked into the hall.  
"Shayna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
He walked over and stood right in front of me.  
"For this."  
He leaned in and kissed me and I about had a heart attack. So, I guess he does like me?  
"God, I'm sorry I just..."  
I just did the first thing that came to mind, and kissed him back.  
"So I guess this means you..."  
"Danny, I've liked you since I was seven years-old."  
"So do you think we could go out, tomorrow night?"  
"Like a date?"  
"Um, yeah."  
"I'd like that."

* * *

AJ seemed really hyper when I got to work.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Dougie asked me out!"  
"Finally and um...Danny asked me out too."  
She hugged me and we both started jumping up and down like idiots. Hey, the guys we've liked forever just asked us out, we have an excuse to look stupid.  
"So, my brother finally made his move. It's taken him long enough."  
"So how long has he liked me?"  
"Just since the day he met you."  
"Seriously?"  
"Uh...yeah."  
"We're idiots, it's taken us what?...okay, I was 7, so... over a decade to admit how we feel?"  
"Blame it on Danny, he's the idiotic one."  
"Whatever...so, I think getting asked out by the guys we like deserves a celebration."  
"Girl's night...er, afternoon, since me and Dougie are going out tonight."  
"Makeovers?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Girls! Get to work!"  
We both jumped when our boss walked out and yelled at us.  
"Sorry."

* * *

"Shayna, I have a little more than an hour until my date! I don't have time to color my hair!" AJ yelled at me.  
"Yes you do! Now get in there."  
I pushed AJ into the bathroom with the bottle of dye and stood outside the door, waiting. Danny walked by as AJ came back out about 15 minutes later and he just burst out laughing at her.  
"Danny! It's not funny!"  
"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!"  
She pushed him out of the way and walked out, and I had to hold back my laughter, her hair wasn't blonde like it was supposed to be, but orange, bright orange.  
"Oh my God!"  
"Shayna! I can't go on my date looking like this!"  
There was a knock on the door and her eyes widened.  
"He's 15 minutes early! He can't see me like this!"  
Too late, Danny opened the door and Dougie walked in, and he was almost rolling on the floor laughing at AJ's hair. She immediately ran to her room, shaking the whole apartment when she slammed the door.  
"Dougie! You're an asshole!"  
"I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see AJ trying to be blonde...I don't want her to become all slutty and ditzy like every blonde girl I've known."  
"Dougie, what color is my hair?" AJ yelled from the other side of her door.  
He looked up at me and I almost laughed at the expression on his face.  
"Oh shit...um, you know...I think I'm gonna leave now...Tell AJ I'm sorry and I'll call her later."  
"Good idea."  
I walked back to AJ's room, hoping that she'd accept my apology, I mean, one bad hair color shouldn't ruin a 15 year friendship. But, when I opened her door and was met with a slap across the face, I knew there was more to it than just a bad hair color.

**Please review and...stuff. :P**

**Go on; you know you want to. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheers for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! ;P**

**& dont forget to tell people about it. :**

* * *

**AJ's POV**  
I didn't even think, as soon as my door opened, I slapped whoever walked in and slammed the door again. That's when it registered that Shayna was the one who walked in...fuck. I pulled the door open and ran out to the living room.  
"Oh shit, Shay, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I just...I don't know..."  
I burst into tears and I noticed Danny and Shayna sharing a confused glance.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just...I was so worried about making sure this date was perfect, that I freaked out when my hair was screwed up."  
"AJ, it's just Dougie, you don't need to make it perfect."  
"Danny! That's why it needs to be perfect! It's Dougie, he can have any girl he wants, so I need to make him want me!"  
"AJ, if he didn't want you, he wouldn't have even asked you out on a date! Now, he said he'd call you tomorrow, probably to ask you out again, so let's get this hair fixed!"  
Another hour later, my hair was brown again, just a bit lighter than my natural color and it had blue streaks in it. Shayna never went to any classes or anything, but, except for my orange hair earlier, she's awesome at doing hair.  
"Okay, you look perfect now. Dougie's gonna be blown away when he sees you tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! You're gorgeous."  
"Okay then, it's time to make _you_ pretty for your date."  
"It'd be a miracle if you made that happen."  
"You know what, shut up right now! Danny would not have asked you out, or kissed you, if he didn't think you were pretty!"  
"How did you know he kissed me?!"  
"He's my brother, he tells me everything."  
"Everything?!"  
"Okay, not everything, and besides, I wouldn't want to know about you and him having sex."  
"Well, don't worry about that...I'm waiting until I'm married."  
"So...you didn't ever? With Dustin?"  
"No, he just beat me up and...I'm pretty sure he had other girls on the side since I wasn't sleeping with him."  
"Oh God, Shayna I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be...Dustin's in my past now. It's time to move on."

* * *

Dougie came and picked me up the next day and I was so nervous about making sure everything was perfect, that I was pretty much shaking the whole car ride.  
"AJ, are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Dougie, I'm fine."  
What the hell is wrong with me? Dougie's one of my best friends, why am I so nervous? I could barely eat I was so worried about making a good impression.  
"AJ! Why are you so nervous? It's just me!"  
"I know...I just..."  
"Look, maybe this was a bad idea."  
"No! Oh God, I'm sorry."  
I felt like crying, why do I always fuck up stuff like this?  
"I meant, coming to a restaurant, you're not even eating anything."  
"Oh...I can't eat when I'm nervous, I'm sorry."  
"You know what, let's go somewhere else."

We spent the rest of the afternoon, walking around downtown, and I could see him out of the corner of my eye, reaching his hand towards mine, but pulling away again.  
"Stop being a pussy."  
I reached down and grabbed his hand instead.  
"So, I guess we're a couple now?"  
"Um...what?"  
He pointed to the guy across the street with a camera.  
"I bet that any magazine that would talk about me is gonna have a picture of us in it."  
"Well then, I guess you should ask me out."  
"You think so?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay, fine, AJ, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I'd love to."  
Nothing could have ruined my good mood that day. I'm now officially Dougie Poynter's girlfriend!

Well, I thought nothing could ruin my good mood, until I opened the door to the flat.

**Review, Message - all the good stuff? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. please? :):)**

**this parts a bit shit. its a filler; since I havent updates in a couple of days. :P  
next part will be up shortly.**

I walked into the house to see Shayna on the couch, sobbing and Danny's bedroom door shut, some Bruce Springsteen crap blasting out of the room. Yes, I called it crap...for being brother and sister, we have the most opposite music tastes ever, well besides McFly of course.  
"Shayna, what happened?"  
"We...we were eating and...Dustin came in...I just told Danny that it was my jackass ex and Danny wanted to go beat him up, in typical Danny style. I told him Dustin wasn't worth it and...and he...he accused me of still liking Dustin!"  
She burst into tears again and I was just fuming. How could Danny say something like that? I stormed over to his bedroom door, and pounded on the door, but of course he couldn't hear me. On to the old jiggling the handle and sticking your fingernail in the lock. That's a trick you learn when you're very young when your big brother won't let you into his bedroom.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
I was surprised that I actually yelled loud enough for him to hear me over his music, but he turned it off and looked at me.  
"What?"  
"Shayna's out there crying because you had to be a total ass!"  
"She obviously still likes Dustin."  
"No she doesn't! You're so stupid! She just didn't think it was worth you getting arrested for beating up an abusive shit head."  
"Wait...did he hit her?"  
"She didn't tell you? Well, get the fuck out there and talk to her! Apologize and let her explain."

* * *

**Shayna's POV**  
"Shayna?"  
I just nodded so he knew that I heard him, but I wasn't gonna talk to him, I was still pissed.  
"Look, I was a total asshole and completely overreacted. I'm sorry. I just..I really like you and I got paranoid."  
"I can't believe you would accuse me of still liking Dustin! I would not have broken up with him, and moved in with you and AJ if I still liked him, and I definitely wouldn't have gone on a date with you! Although now I'm regretting going out with you!"  
"Did he hit you?"  
As those words left his mouth and I saw how worried he looked, I lost all my anger for him and started crying again.

* * *

**AJ's POV**  
I watched as Danny sat down on the couch and hugged Shayna, and I gotta admit it was kinda weird to see my brother and my best friend pretty much already in love with each other. I wanted to leave them alone so I grabbed my jacket and decided to take a walk. My cell phone rang after I barely got out the door. I didn't even get to say hello before they started talking.  
"I should have told you this earlier...I love you AJ."  
Okay, this is sudden, I mean, I really like Dougie but...oh who am I kidding.  
"I love you too Dougie."  
I have to say, aside from the fight with Danny, tonight was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**Review pleaaaaaaaaase?**

**All reviews will be returned. Duhh. :P**

**Its not that hard. xD**  
--


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep the reviews comnig in, folks. :  
Im starting to like this story, and Ive got a few plans for it. ;)**

The next day at work, this guy came in, hood up, sunglasses on, and he kept looking at the ground. It kind of freaked me out.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Not the way I want to be helped by you."  
Ewww, okay...creepy pervert.  
"What do you want?"  
"You...in my bed."  
"Okay, look, I'm going to..."  
"Like you were two days ago."  
As that familiar smirk crossed his face, I freaked out.  
"**Dougie Lee Poynter!** You're an asshole!"  
"AJ! Shut up!"  
Half of the customers were staring at us and these two girls that couldn't be older than like, 12, ran over.  
"Oh my God! Can we have your autograph?!"  
"Um...sure..."  
He reached over and stole a pen from me, signing his name on a napkin.  
"See what you did AJ?"  
"Wait...you're Danny's sister, aren't you!"  
"Um...yeah..."  
"He's my favorite!"  
I laughed when Dougie's face fell after the girl who pretty much jumped on him, said that.  
"I'll make sure to tell him...Okay, Doug, why are you here?"  
"Is Shayna around?"  
"Why?"  
"I need to talk to both of you."  
"We have a break in 15 minutes, go sit down and keep yourself occupied."  
"Fine..."  
He pouted and stomped over to the table like a little kid.

* * *

After ten minutes of Dougie's puppy dog face from across the room, I grabbed Shayna and sat down across from him.  
"What's going on AJ?"  
"I don't know...Dougie has something to talk to us about and I'm a bit scared to find out what it is."  
"Well, in that case..."  
"Dougie! Sit back down! AJ, shut up. Okay, what is it?"  
"Well, you know, we're going back on tour pretty soon, even though we just got back from one...so, um...we were thinking that maybe they could use some help with merch."  
"...And?" I said.  
"Oh, for God's sake AJ! They want us to go on tour with them!" Shayna said, slapping me on the back of the head.  
"Ow! Are you serious?! Of course! When are we going?"  
"Um, Monday."  
"Dougie! That's less than a week away!"  
"I know, I'm sorry, but we didn't find out about it until last night. So, you'll go?"  
"Of course!"  
"Looks like someone's excited to have sex with Danny on tour."  
"Dougie, shut up. Yes! We get to quit now AJ!"  
"Starbucks isn't that bad."  
"Are you serious? It fucking sucks here! And having a boss like Rick doesn't help."  
"Shayna! Andrea! Get back to work!"  
"Speak of the devil."  
"Just quit now."  
"Hey, that's a pretty good idea."  
Shayna jumped up from the table and pretty much threw her stuff at Rick.  
"I quit!"  
"What? Why?"  
"My boyfriend's band is going on tour and I'll be selling merch for them."  
She walked out of the store and I just burst into uncontrollable laughter. That was so out of character for Shayna to be so bitchy about something.

* * *

Danny was pretty much waiting at the door when me and Shayna got home.  
"So?"  
"We're going."  
"Awesome! I guess this calls for a celebration."  
"ET?!"  
"Of course."  
Honestly, I don't understand how it took them so long to get together. Shayna is perfect for Danny, she has the same taste as him, has enough patience to put up with him and she loves the same music shit that Danny does.  
As Shayna put in the disc in and sat down on the couch, I figured I'd give them privacy and went to my room.  
"Hey, AJ, goin to bed already?"  
"Oh yeah, at 3:00 in the afternoon."  
"Hey, I just thought maybe Dougie tired you out."  
"Danny! I haven't done anything with Dougie yet!"  
"And you better not do anything on the bus!"  
"Oh please, you're one to talk! What about last time I went along with you guys? Between you and Dougie with your girlfriends at the time, I'm surprised I ever got any sleep."  
"So, what's this about having loud sex with your girlfriend on tour?"  
"Um...I..."  
I love getting Danny in trouble...it's what little sisters do best.

**Review.  
Bottom lefthand corner.  
Kthnx. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for dannysn1stargirl; thanks for reviewing :)**

**Im still in shock Luke was evicted in Big Brother... hence why I took my anger out on Word and ended up writing such a long chapter. :P**

Okay, let me just tell you, being stuck on a tour bus with four guys, and occasionally more, sucks so horribly. I thought sharing an apartment with Danny was bad, it's nothing compared to this. Although it was pretty cute on the first day, Dougie wouldn't let me on the bus until he was sure nothing with peanuts in it was on the bus.  
_"Dougie, you really don't need to do this."  
"Yes I do, it's my fault you ate those cookies when we got back last time."  
"No it's not. I swear, I never blamed you."  
"Well, even if it's not my fault...it scared the shit out of me."  
"Really?"  
"No, I was hoping you'd die. Yes it scared me!"  
"I'm kidding...but, um...thanks."  
"You're welcome. I love you."  
"I love you too."_

* * *

"What're you thinking about?"  
A pair of familiar arms wrapped around me.  
"Just the first day of tour when you went through the bus getting rid of the peanut stuff."  
"Well, I..."  
"Stop fucking you two! Truth or Dare time!"  
A completely wasted out of his mind Harry, ran back and dragged us out to the front of the bus. Danny was as drunk as Harry by now and everyone else had a beer and was in the process of getting wasted.  
"Okay, since you haven't been out here, it's your turn AJ. Truth or Dare?"  
I figured I'd take truth, because I've learned from experience to never let Harry come up with a dare, because you will end up in the bathroom throwing up the rest of the day.  
"Fine...truth."  
"Who'd you lose your virginity to?"  
"What?! No, I am not answering that!"  
"Come on AJ!"  
I sighed and looked around the room, everyone was probably too drunk to remember what I had to say.  
"Jack Carson."  
Okay, that sobered up Danny immediately.  
"What?! You only went out with him for like, a month! When you were 16!"  
"Ooooh, someone started early."  
"Shut up Tom! And it was three months! What about you Danny? You were 16 too! You made me distract Mum so you could get Cassie in the house without her noticing!"  
"Looks like the Jones' are sluttier than we thought. How many other guys have there been?"  
"Harry! That is none of your business!"  
"You probably lost count, that's why you won't tell us."  
I don't know why that pissed me off so much, I'd only been with Jack and then my asshole ex, Rob.  
"You know what, you might be drunk, but you're a fucking asshole!"  
I stormed off the bus, not exactly sure why I was so pissed.  
"AJ!"  
"Dougie, I wanna be alone for a while."  
"Come on, Harry's an ass when he's drunk, he didn't mean it!"  
"I know, I just...I need to take a walk, clear my head. I'll be fine."  
"Okay, you don't want me to come along?"  
"No. I need to be alone."  
"Okay."

* * *

I wandered around, eventually finding myself in the venue that the guys had finished playing at earlier that night. People were still there, cleaning up and stuff, so I figured it wouldn't hurt if I snuck around backstage. I stood up in the balcony and stared down at the stage where just a little bit ago, the guys were going crazy on stage. I laughed as I remembered Dougie coming about an inch away from being hit in the head with Danny's guitar. Not that it hasn't happened before, both of them have hit each other more times that I can count. My phone rang and about scared the shit out of me.  
"What do you want?"  
"God, sorry"  
"Oh, it's you. Sorry Dougie. I thought it was gonna be some jackass trying to be annoying."  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Harry's passed out drunk already."  
"Good."  
"So, where are you?"  
"Back at thewhatever the fuck it's called place you just played at."  
"Are you coming back soon?"  
"Yeah, I'm on my way, I'll be there in a-"  
I, being the idiot I am, apparently can't walk down stairs and talk at the same time. I missed the last step, and fell, but my foot got caught and I heard a snap pretty much echo through the entire building.  
"Oh my God."  
"AJ? Are you okay?!"  
"I...I tripped and I...I think something's broken."  
"Oh God, okay, I'll be there in just a little bit."

* * *

**Dougie's POV**  
I hung up the phone, grabbing a hoodie and running off the bus.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"AJ tripped and she said something's broken. I'm going to get her. Find someone who can take her to the hospital."  
"How the fuck do I do that?"  
"You're smart Shayna, figure it out."  
I got to the building and realized that I was an idiot to hang up on AJ, how the hell am I supposed to find her?  
"Hello?"  
"AJ, where are you?"  
"Um, I was just up in the balcony, and I fell off the bottom step and - oh God, I'm pretty sure my ankle's broken."  
"Okay, calm down, I'll be there in a second."  
I turned a corner to find her sitting on the ground, clutching her ankle, with tears running down her face.  
"Oh God, Dougie!"  
I knelt down to pick her up and she let out a little laugh.  
"Your ankle's broken and you're laughing?"  
"Only I would fall off the last step and break my ankle."  
"I think you're right."  
"You're an ass!"  
"Oh shut up, you love me."  
"You're right, I do. Now, get me the hell out of here so I can get my foot fixed."  
"Yes your majesty."  
"Look, my foot is killing me, so if you don't want me to kick your ass, get me the fuck out of here!"

* * *

"Well, Andrea, you're free to go now, your ankle will need to be checked again in 6 weeks, so until then, you'll have to be on crutches. I don't want you putting any weight on your foot at all.  
"Six weeks on a tour bus, with crutches?! I can't do that!"  
"AJ, calm down."  
"Dougie! How the fuck am I supposed to do this?"  
"You'll just have to be carried around I guess."  
"Oh...I guess it won't be that bad. Okay, come on Doug, get started."  
She put her hands around my neck and I picked her up.  
"You're lucky that I love you."  
"I know."

**Review? Favourite? Send me lovely messages. :)  
(oh... my spacebar is broken by the way - so just tell me if you see anything writtenlikethis. OK? thankyou.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Keep those reviews coming in. They make me happy. :)  
In other news: my Dad ordered UB40 tickets today for me. Funnnnn.  
And yeah. . . if you couldn't already tell: I had alot of chapters prewritten. Heehee.**

"AJ! Hurry up!"  
"Shut the fuck up Danny! I'm on crutches! I can't go any faster!"  
It's been two weeks since I broke my ankle and now we're in Wales and Kids in Glass Houses is gonna do a show with the guys. I've only met Aled before, so Dougie wanted to introduce me to Joel, Andrew, Phil and Iain, and Danny is getting impatient that I'm crippled and don't quite have the hang of crutches yet.  
"Danny, stop being mean to your sister!"  
"Shayna, come on, I'm just kidding."  
"Go apologize."  
"Oh my God, fine _Mum_."  
Danny ran over to hug me and in his hurry, he kicked one of my crutches, sending me to the ground, luckily my brother makes a good cushion.  
"Get off me fat ass!"  
"Um, hello, girl with a broken ankle here. And you just called me a fat ass, so I think I'll be sitting here for a while."  
"Guys, come on, we're gonna be late!"  
"Thank God you're here Dougie, get your girlfriend off me!"  
"Oh Jesus Christ...come on."  
Dougie just picked me up and carried me off the bus.  
"Danny! Get her crutches, or you're carrying her back to the bus!"

* * *

After wandering around the hotel for what seemed like an hour, we finally found the room we were looking for.  
"Okay, this is gonna be our room for the night, and Kids in Glass Houses should be here in about an hour." Dougie said, grinning.  
"So we don't have to be squished together in a bunk tonight?"  
"AJ, I thought you liked cuddling with me!"  
"Oh Dougie, shut up, you know I like that, but I just...I want to have more than an inch of room to move around."  
"Plus, now we have privacy to do whatever we want."  
"Just because we have a private hotel room, does not mean I'm having sex with you."  
"Come on, we've been on tour for a month already, and we haven't done anything."  
"And we aren't going to."  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
"What's my problem? What the fuck?! My problem is that my jackass ex-boyfriend left me when I thought I might be pregnant! I think that might screw someone up for a while! I am not gonna sleep with you because I feel sorry for you. Oh poor Dougie, he's had to go a month without getting laid!"  
"You still love him or something? Why are you so hung up on a jackass that you haven't seen in almost 3 years?"  
"I cannot believe you just said that!"  
I felt the tears filling my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away when there was a knock on the door. Great, now me and Dougie have to act like everything's perfect for the other guys.  
"Okay, they're here, don't be a bitch."  
"Fuck you!"  
"I wish you would!"  
That pushed me over the edge.  
"I don't give a shit about meeting 'the band' get the fuck out of here right now!"  
"Hey, I paid for the room, I think you should be the one leaving!"  
"If you care about me, even a little bit, you will get out of my sight before I completely lose it!"

* * *

**Dougie's POV**  
I knew better than to stick around. I've seen AJ completely pissed before, luckily never at me, and I don't wanna be around that. I pretty much ran out the door to be met with five guys who had very obviously been listening in.  
"Um, so I guess we're not gonna meet her?"  
"Oh my God, Joel, how did you figure that out?"  
I didn't really wanna have to explain everything to them.  
"We got into a fight, everything's okay. I-I'm gonna go do...something. Maybe AJ will be calmed down enough to talk later."  
I really had no idea what 'something' I was going to do, I just knew I needed to talk to someone. Danny was out of the question since he would probably kick my ass for what I said to AJ. So, I figured Shayna was less likely to hurt me, plus she's known AJ forever, maybe she can help me figure out how to make up for my idiotic mouth saying things before I think.

_Its short. Sorry. But Im in a hurry.  
Reviews please? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Keep reviewing; thanks. They make my life complete. :P:)  
Btw; I realise in the last one it was supposed to be set in Wales - but ignore that. Im changing it to Las Vegas. . . all will make sense soon.  
But honestly - I tried to change the last chapter and it didn't. Stupid computer.  
SOOOO: This chapter is for the reviwers. :):)  
Enjoy.  
P.S: Im hoping Tom's girlfriend's name is right. Otherwise fuck it - Its staying. Haha.  
Please dont E-Stab me if its wrong. :(**

I stood there in the hall and I could hear AJ in the room crying and I wanted to kill myself, knowing that it was my fault. I walked down to Danny and Shayna's room, but they didn't answer when I knocked and I really didn't want to know what they were doing. I decided that Tom would be the next best person to talk to, since I wasn't gonna get beat up for making AJ cry.  
"Hey, Tom? Can I talk to you?"  
"Um...I'm kinda busy right now..."  
I heard a girls voice come from his room.  
"Wait? You have a girl? You do know that you have a girlfriend."  
"Don't have a heart attack. It's Giovanna."  
"I didn't know she was here."  
"Well she is...and we're busy."  
"God damn, Danny and Shayna are doing God knows what, I guess I'll see if Harry's available...Izzy isn't here, is she?"  
"No, and Danny and Shayna aren't in there fucking, they left a little while ago."  
"Where'd they go? I really need to talk to Shayna."  
"I have no idea, now, just go talk to someone else."  
He pretty much slammed the door in my face. Great, now what?

* * *

**Shayna's POV**  
We had nothing else to do, so Danny and I decided to just walk around, I mean, it's Vegas, we were bound to find something to do.  
"You know, this reminds me that back in high school I always thought it would be neat to just fly to Vegas and get married."  
"Do you still think it would be neat?"  
"Yeah, I don't really like the idea of a huge fancy wedding."  
"Well, you know...we're in Vegas right now"  
"Are you asking me to marry you?!"  
I was in shock, I mean, yeah, I wanted to, but I couldn't believe he'd want to marry me after we've only been officially dating for like, 3 months. The look on my face, and my reaction must have freaked him out.  
"No...nevermind."  
"You're not? Too bad, because I would have said yes."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah! I wanna marry you!"  
That's when I looked down at our clothes and laughed. We were both wearing jeans and flip flops. He had a band shirt on and I was wearing a McFly shirt.  
"Come on!"  
He grabbed my hand and we walked towards one of the millions of little chapel places. We were almost there when I started freaking out.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Do you not wanna get married?"  
"I do, I just...I mean, look at us. You're this big rock star and I'm just...me."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Are you sure you wanna marry me? What if you find someone else when you're on tour?"  
"Shayna, I love you. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't. And, yeah, it's sudden, we've only been dating for like, three months, but we've liked other forever. I promise, I'm not gonna find anyone else whenever I'm gone."  
"Sorry, it's just...with everything I went through with Dustin...I'm scared that you're gonna cheat on me."  
"I promise I wouldn't do something like that to you. But, if you don't want to marry me, it's okay...I don't want you to rush into this if you don't want to."  
"No, you know what, fuck Dustin, I'm not gonna let him screw up my life. I love you, come on we're in Vegas, now is as good of a time as any."

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was officially married to Danny and I have to say, it felt awesome.  
"You know, now that we're married, we can get some use out of our hotel room."  
Danny practically dragged me back to the hotel, but we were stopped by Dougie.  
"Shayna, can I talk to you?"  
"We were kinda..."  
"It's about AJ."  
"Did something happen to her?!"  
"I was a jackass and accused her of still liking Rob."  
"I cannot believe you would do that! Is she in your room?"  
"Yeah, she..."  
Danny walked off to the room and I stood there wanting to strangle Dougie, he's such an ass sometimes.  
"Why would you say that to her?"  
"I don't know, but I need some way to make it up to her."  
"Well come up with it on your own."  
I just turned and stormed back towards his and AJ's room. I was gonna kill him if I stayed around him anymore. No one hurts my best friend...or sister-in-law now, and gets away with it.

**Eh. Twas happy-ish? :D  
REVIEWS PLEASE! :D  
It only takes 10 seconds: depending how much you want to write. :)**


End file.
